


Me, You, Us

by soomiii



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Heavily Implied FitzSimmons, Jealousy, Poetry, Post-Finale, Skye-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomiii/pseuds/soomiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-finale poem. Skye is growing increasingly upset over Jemma and Fitz's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You, Us

I was surprised when you came  
back without him

I mean, he told you that he loved you…  
more than a friend, right?

He told me how the time was  
never right

How he would do it, but  
he just didn’t know when

And I nodded because  
I knew how it felt

But he told you now so I  
guess you told him too

I’m happy for you guys but I  
wish it were **_me_**

~~~~~

I see you guys a lot  
in the lab

I used to go there to see   
you, but things are different now

When he grabs your  
hand and you smile at him

I have to  
look away

I know I’m being ridiculous  
and selfish

But I thought I  
would be the one

To tell you   
what I felt for **_you_**

~~~~~

I know that you  
can tell why I’m distant

You tell a joke and I  
stifle a laugh

It’s hard work to  
pretend I don’t care

About you

About him

And I know  
the truth

It was foolish to think that  
there could be an **_us_**


End file.
